kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Yama
Yama is the God of Death and is the only 5th-Zen Created god. He and his assistants process humans once they either reach the end of their set lifespan or die prematurely due to other factors. This normally requires much paperwork. Appearance Yama appears as a man with long black hair, with his eyes hidden under bangs (somewhat like Vishnu). In the finite, his eyes are described as green. He usually wears a traditional hanbok-like black vest, with a white shirt made up of diagonal stripes under the vest, and a black cape draped around his shoulders. Personality Yama appears to have a serious personality, always dedicated to his work as a god of Death. In an earlier version of the finite, Yama laughs along with Indra at Agni asleep nearby as they do their paperwork in Hell. The newer version of the finite, however, shows him as a god who is more serious as well as clever. Sometimes he is pestered by other gods into prolonging some human's life, but he stands firm and, thanks to the slower flow of time in his residence in the god realm; the matter usually gets resolved by itself as the human in question ages at the normal human realm rate ( faster than the god realm ) and dies. This does not mean that Yama is a cruel god, but rather tries to make other gods respect the rules. Skills and Abilities His powers are available to humans as hoti yama (age acceleration after 12 hours, death after 24 hours of casting), bhavati yama (unknown effect, possibly body possession), and silent Death magic (specifically used by Death magicians training in Rindhallow). His primary job is processing the death of humans, which he and his assistants manage at his residence in the god realm. When humans reach the end of their set lifespan and die, their names are automatically crossed out. However, when they die prematurely due to things like accidents or murders, their names need to be crossed out manually, and sometimes their deaths are not noticed by Yama right away. If a body is preserved in ice (or otherwise "hidden") before Yama notices, then it is possible to revive the human using hoti vishnu. (Resurrection is no longer possible except by Asha Rahiro following the N0 Cataclysm, as Vishnu has disappeared from the world.) Notes * Apparently, he loved a human woman once. He increased her dying husband's lifespan by reducing hers. He now considers this event to be the "mistake of a lifetime". * He is the only 5th-Zen Created god. All other Created gods are 4th Zen and below.Currygom's blog, Races: Gods ① - jurisdiction, rank, the birth of new gods * It is strongly implied that beating him up will allow a human to live on beyond his/her time. Plot History In the year D873, Vishnu visits Yama's residence in the god realm to request that he extend Ian Rajof's lifespan. As Yama glares at the primeval god, he asks him if he foresaw him granting his request. When Vishnu does not answer, Yama calls him "Vishnu-nim of Trial and Error" and tells him that he is making the wrong choice. Season 1 Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Agni mentioned "going to all that trouble" to save Brilith from dying as a result of both her summoning spell and Sagara's fatal transcendental attack, and it is strongly implied that Agni beat Yama in exchange for Brilith's life. Not much later in Hell, Yama is found sulking by Brahma, who suggests that he go back to work since his subordinates are overworked. He refuses, complaining how he has to work around the clock while Agni gets to laze about and fool around with women. Brahma takes over his work while Yama is on strike. Season 2 Chapter 13: Lost After the magician meeting in Atera where he revealed himself to the humans, Agni recalls Yama telling him that he knows why Agni cannot see Brilith's future using insight, but he will not tell him since a bum like him has no right to know. He also tells Agni that his efforts to stop her lifespan from being reduced further are all in vain. This exchange likely happened just before Agni defeated Yama in order to help Brilith. References es:Yama